A Beautiful Distraction
by Spunk Ransom 23
Summary: Alice Riddle,voldemort's little sister, gets visions of a boy getting killed & Voldemort rising & goes to stop that from happening.But what happens when she falls for the boy she is trying to protect.will this distract her from her mission? GOF
1. Chp 1 Decisons

_Alright so this my first Fanfic so be cruel if you have to I need all the criticism I can get especially if I veer off to mary sue land and that would be bad. So yes harsh criticism is welcome with wide arms. _

*******

"No. Oh god no!"

I woke up with a scream and with a cold sweat. The dream I had felt so real. Too real for even me to handle. I guess my scream was loud because my Nanny, whom I called Nana, came in with a worried look on her face. The crease on her forehead seemed almost etched into her forehead from all the worry about the dream I have been having for about a straight week.

She looked at me and asked "That nightmare again Alice?"

I nodded. I was still in shock. Once the shock of it had overcome me I said in a low yet audible voice,

"Though it was different this time. I wasn't seeing Harry getting cut by the weird looking man or seeing the man cutting off his own hand. This time I was finally able to recognize the other boys face. He had handsome features, and he was killed with one of the unforgivable spells. And….and…" the last part took me awhile to stutter out

"Voldemort is going to come back Nana."

She looked at me as if I was crazy and if I were her I would think I was crazy too. I was everything but a seer. But lately I was seeing visions almost premonitions but only when I slept never when I was awake.

She shook her head and said "That's crazy talk he is never going to come back if he were planning something we would have known by now. There would have been signs in the wizard world by now."

I looked at her and sighed as I knew she was right. Maybe I was just simply going mad. But my gut said otherwise. That's when it hit me. I had to stop Voldemort from rising once again. Who knew what kind of damage he would cause. I had to stop that innocent boy from getting killed. At the very least I had to figure out how they get there and stop them. And I knew that meant leaving the safety that the muggle world gave me and go to the wizard world. And I knew Nana wouldn't like it. So without a word from my part I stood up and grabbed a bag from my closet and began to pack.

Nana stood up and that crease in her head came back as she asked "What are you doing Alice?"

I answered "Going to Hogwarts Nana I have to stop my vision from coming true."

I kept on packing she then said

"These could have simply come from your own imagination, how do you even know if they are real?" I stopped what I was doing and pondered that question I shook my head and said

"Because I could have never made up that boy that gets killed. And why would my imagination make up Voldemort's rising? Im going and there is no stopping me Nana."

Nana sighed as she knew that was true. I went to my mirror and got the brush that lay on a small little table beside it and began to brush, no more like try and tame, my wild black hair. As I looked in the mirror I saw bags under my light brown eyes from lack of sleep. Nana then said

"What if they figure out who you are Alice?"

I then said in a harsh tone

"Nobody knows who I am or who my family is. Nobody will ever know. As far as I am concerned Alice Sara Riddle doesn't exist. And my brother has long been dead to me ever since he became Voldemort."

***

_Alright so there is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and comment please. I could use all the comments I can get to make this story better._

_~Spunk Ransom 23_


	2. Chp 2 Socializing

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm on my way to Hogwarts. After much fighting and debating Nana sent a message to Dumbledore asking him if I could join the new school year. He agreed and sent the paper work and a list of things I would need. I have been to Hogwarts before for my first two years in which I was of course placed in Slytherin like my brother was but to my fortunate surprise after writing to Dumbledore to place me somewhere else he gladly obliged and now I am in Ravenclaw. I'd rather be in Ravenclaw then Slytherin. I want to distant myself from my brother's past as much as possible. Even though Slytherin is where I'm really supposed to be. The last thing I want is to be there. But now im off to stop Voldemort from rising even if it kills me. I am now in my sixth year in Hogwarts and I am known not as Alice Mary Riddle but as Alice Merope. Yes I used my mothers name as my last name. And that's how everybody will know me. **

Then I stopped writing when I heard whispers ascending from the two girls sitting in front of her. They were twins. They both just looked at her and giggled. Alice wondered what they were laughing about but didn't ask.

Then one of them said "Hello I'm Parvati Patil." And held out her hand towards me.

I was shocked as I wasn't much a socializer back home and I doubt that would change but I replied politely as I lightly shook hands with her.

"Alice. Alice Merope." I said using my new name and I liked the ring of it.

Then the other girl said "And my name is Padma Patil" and with a smile shook my hand as well.

I already knew, because they looked too alike, that I was going to confuse them both or simply forget their names.

Then one of them, whom I guessed was Paravati asked "So what house are you in?"

I was still in shock that somebody was actually talking to me. And nervous too because I began to scratch the back of my right hand. That happened to be what I always did when I got nervous.

"I'm in….ummm…Ravenclaw sixth year" I said still scratching the back of my hand.

"Really?" said the other girl, Padma I guessed, "I am too. But im barely fourth year" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"And what about you Patil," I asked hoping I got her name right, "Are you in Ravenclaw too?"

I guess I did because she shook her head and simply said "Gryffindor. Fourth year as well."

She seemed disappointed. It was probably because she wasn't with her sister. Then we were silent again for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. I looked out of my window and wondered what would await me there. And how I would stop voldemort from rising…he may be my brother but I was still going to stop him somehow.

***

_Alright so I hope you liked this and alright I know Voldemort's mom died when giving birth to him but for the story's sake she died giving birth to Alice and THEN stopped giving the love potion to Tom. Just wanted to point that out to those who know the background of Tom Marvolo Riddle [voldemort] and I would want to confuse you. _

_But please comment after reading. :]_

_**~Spunk Ransom 23**_


End file.
